Quiero Dormir
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Básicamente, de cómo Shuichi engaña a su koibito para que le diga aquello que tanto anhela oir. Oneshot con algo de fluff. YxS. YukiShuichi. Yukishu.


**Quiero Dormir  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

-Es algo grandioso…

El novelista se sorprendió ante las palabras de su koibito. Generalmente después de sus sesiones de sexo, él solía decirle que le amaba. Eiri solo respondía con un _"mjm"_ antes de que el vocalista se quedara dormido con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Para él, Shuichi Shindou era sinónimo de felicidad. No solo era una persona feliz, sino que le había hecho a él, Yuki Eiri, frío y depresivo por naturaleza, un hombre más contento y mejor. Le había sacado de un abismo, y le había salvado la vida. No nada más figuradamente, sino sin saberlo, literalmente. Había estado planeando hacerlo en Nueva York, incapaz de dejar atrás su oscuro pasado para ser feliz en un futuro. Pero la felicidad lo persiguió, y después de pensarlo mucho, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser más afortunado.

Sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan grande, baka?

-Esta… esta sensación.

-Puedes escribir una canción al respecto –se burló. El chico apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y sonrió.

-Lo he hecho más de una vez, tú lo has leído.

El escritor solía revisar las letras que su koibito escribía, todas dedicadas a él. El chico había mejorado y madurado en todos los aspectos, no cabía duda, pero seguía sin ser un gran compositor. Eiri acarició distraídamente la espalda de su amante, con los ojos cerrados, pero sintiendo la mirada violeta examinando su rostro.

_No entiendo por qué me quiere tanto_, pensó. _No lo merezco, con lo mal que le trato a veces y todo lo que he hecho… Y no importa cuantas veces me proponga no herirle, es más fuerte que yo_.

-Es tan grande amar y ser amado -declaró el de pelo rosa-. ¿No te sientes de esa misma forma?

-Mjm… -susurró distraídamente, mientras su mano recorría un camino irregular en la espalda del vocalista.

Entonces la cabeza que descansaba en su hombro abandonó su lugar, haciendo al mayor abrir sus ojos dorados. El menor se había sentado en el centro de la cama, sin despegar la mirada de su amante.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? –preguntó fastidiado. Nada más quería dormir.

-Yuki… tú… acabas de decir que me amas –Los ojos morados brillaban, pero no era aquel brillo tonto enamorado de siempre, era más bien uno alegre y astuto.

Él nada más tuvo que repasar la conversación para darse cuenta que así había sido. Se sintió vulnerable, expuesto. Por supuesto que amaba a su Shuichi, pero nunca encontró necesidad ni ganas de expresarlo verbalmente. Y él le había engañado a hacerlo.

-Yo… -Pensó en algo hiriente, pero aquellos ojos… El cantante le conocía como nadie había llegado a hacerlo, y tratando de mentirle y lastimarle no le engañaría.

¿Qué le costaba hacer feliz al chico?. Está bien, él era feliz nada más por la cercanía, pero aún así… No le podía decir que no, pero algo dentro de él tampoco le permitía decirle que sí. Lo inspeccionó, su sonrisa que se borraba, sus ojos violeta que se confundían.

Finalmente agachó la cabeza, y Eiri pudo adivinar que lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Justo estaba regañándose otra vez por hacerle daño, y sin darse cuenta lo volvía a hacer. _Es un niño. Podrá tener veinte años, pero es un niño._

Sonrió con ternura, sentándose frente a su koibito. Le alzó el mentón colocando una mano en su barbilla, y con la otra acarició unos mechones del cabello rosado.

Era tiempo de comenzar a devolverle al chico todo lo que había hecho por él.

-Yo… -se repitió, pero las palabras no le salían al ver aquella mirada tan expresiva buscando una respuesta-... Sí, mi Shu. Te amo. Y sabes que… que me cuesta expresarme… pero no quiero que dudes…

El compositor sonrió, y se lanzó encima suyo para darlo un beso, tumbándolo de paso sobre la cama. El rubio se dejó atender.

-Yuki me ama… -dijo el de pelo rosa con voz soñadora al separarse para recuperar aire.

-Deja las niñerías para mañana, baka. Ahora quiero dormir –replicó, pero su máscara se vio traicionada por la suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

* * *

_Notas: Mi primer fic de Gravitation. Básicamente así es que lo veo ocurriendo. Estoy totalmente enamorada de Yuki, Hiro y Ryuichi. No me decido xD_

_No tiene planes de continuación, pero podría pensarlo._

_Besos,_

_Kayi._


End file.
